Making Amends
by demon barber xx
Summary: Three years after Jack leaves the Cove he returns and is in need of Elizabeth's help. Will she forgive him and help him or will she refuse to help? Yeah major crappy summary but just read it. Sparrabeth of course!
1. Prologue

She snuggled up closer to his chest, stealing some of his warmth. She smiled to herself knowing that she was truly in love with this man and nothing could ever change that. When he wrapped his arms around her slim form and pulled her even closer to him she let out a soft sigh of satisfaction.

"Love?" His voice was low and gentle as he questioned her.

"Yes?" She answered back quietly, allowing her head to rest on his chest. His light heartbeat was enough to make her drift off to a deep sleep.

"You know I'm gonna have to leave. Been here for nearly a month now. The crew gets antsy." This made her frown, she pulled away bringing the sheet with her to hide her nakedness.

"So soon?" She asked as tears began to form in her eyes. She tired her best to blink them away.

"Don't cry, dearie." He reached out and brushed away at the few tears that had dropped from her eyes. His heart was breaking to see her like this. "I promise to be back as soon as possible. And you know that there is always a place for you on the _Pearl_."

She sat up straight with her back against the headboard. Pulling her knees up and hugged them to her chest as she bit her lip. "You know I can't live the Cove, Jack." Her voice was small and fragile. "Just hurry back, iplease/i" She begged him as he made a move to get up.

"You have my word, love." He gathered up his clothing and quickly dressed. He sat down on the bed in front of her and reached for her hand. "I'll be seein' sooner than you think, darlin'." He smiled a real smile not a grin or a snicker, a warm smile.

"I love you, Jack." She breathlessly spoke as she leaned forward to kiss him. No sooner the kiss was over, he was gone. And Elizabeth was left alone crying her self to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

The King stood at the window looking out on the darkened harbor. Her arms crossed tightly across her chest, fist gripped like iron shackles. From the moment her eyes caught the black tattered sails whipping in the dim light she wanted nothing more than to disappear. She knew that any second now the iPearl's/i captain would waltz down the plank and right back into her life. The only problem was she wanted nothing to do with him. No, nothing at all. Especially since their last parting.

"Your majesty!" a short man entered the room, immediately bowing to his King. Elizabeth turned around to face him, dropping her arms to her side. "The iPearl/i is about to drop anchor and Captain Sparrow wishes you to receive him."

"Oh, does he now?" She asked with no expression at all. "He may come, but there is no guarantee that I will be here." With a gently nod of her head the man quickly made his way out of the room to deliver the news.

Within a matter of seconds, or so it seemed, his footsteps could be heard as he made his way down the hall. Elizabeth's stomach dropped as her heart beat uncontrollably out of her chest. Taking a step back she leaned against the wall, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to regain her pose. She was not ready to see him; in fact she never wanted to see him ever again. Deep down inside she desperately hoped that he had come back for her. To visit her, just like he promised he would. But somehow she knew that was not the case.

The door swung open causing her slim form to jump as she let out a tiny shriek of surprise. Jack just merely grinned his oh so famous grin and ever so smoothly bowed, removing his hat from his head. "My liege." He practically purred.

"Captain Sparrow." She acknowledged him plainly showing no since of happiness nor disgust. Elizabeth calmly made her way towards the wooden desk and took a seat. "What may I do for you?" She wanted to him this meeting as formal as possible. Not to mention short.

"Well, iLizzie/i," Jack plopped down in the chair in front of her. She shot him a glared at the use of his pet name for her. Although she seemed utterly repulsed by it, deep down in side her heart sang. God she had missed him. "I'm in need of a lil' bit of help."

"I can see it has nothing to do with finding the iPearl/i since you arrived on her. What is it now? The entire Royal Navy after you?" She replied with a touch of sarcasm.

"As much as I'd like to say it ain't true, it is."

Elizabeth looked at him with widened eyes. "Are you serious?" Leaning back in hair chair she relaxed a bit. "Nice joke, but what is it you really need from me"

"No, love, I'm not jokin'." Jack copied her action yet he stretched his feet out and rested them on the front of her desk. "You see, I got in some sorta trouble and now the entire Royal Navy is after me. So I figured since you are the leader of us pirates, that you could maybe make a little negation with the leader of the Navy and get ol' Jack out of this mess." He concluded with a golden grin.

Elizabeth sat there staring at him. "No." She answered straight.

"No?! What do you mean no?" He sat up right, contorting his face in confusion.

"I mean no. It's time that you face your problems like a man and receive the proper consequences."

"'Lizabeth, you don't understand, do ya, darlin'?" He let out a little laugh of annoyance. "If you don't help and they find me, they are surely gonna mutilate my person and remove some parts that I hold rather near and dear. And I am sure it will all end in a hanging."

"Well, perhaps you should have thought about that before hand, Captain Sparrow." She remarked as she bowed her head down to read a paper sitting on her desk. "And it's not like they will be parts that I miss." Elizabeth added under her breath not caring if Jack heard her or not.

"But, love­"

"No, Jack, no!" She stood up from her seat and firmly placed her palms flat against the surface below. Leaning forward she glared at the sorry excuse for a man in front of her. "Do you honestly think that I will help you after what you did to me?" Elizabeth shouted and watched him shrink away like a child. "You promised you'd come back and yet you never did. And here we are three bloody years later, the only reasons you came back was because you needed my help. Well, this time I refuse! Now I will kindly ask you to show yourself to the door or I shall have to have you removed."

Jack blinked a few times just taking it all in before standing up and making his way to the door. He placed his hand on the handle and froze. Spinning around to face her one last time. "Guess this is goodbye for good then, love."

"It's Captain Swann." She spat back. And with that he was gone.


End file.
